warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barkface
Barkface is a brown tom with a short tail.Revealed in the allegiances of Fire and Ice History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Barkface is seen at the battle between WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan tending to WindClan cats' wounds. :When Fireheart and Graystripe are guiding WindClan home after they have been driven out by ShadowClan and their bloodthirsty leader, Brokenstar, they rest at Ravenpaw and Barley's Farm. During this stay, he sees red clouds, and declares, "This day will bring unnecessary death." Later, this message is proven to be true during an ambush between ThunderClan and RiverClan, taking place in the gorge. Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, dies while falling of a steep cliff while battling with one of the saviors of WindClan, Graystripe, thus fufilling the prophecy. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :Barkface is a minor character in this book, only seen beside his leader Tallstar when Fireheart comes to ask WindClan not to fight ThunderClan. He is seen to be looking nervous for his Clan's safety. The Darkest Hour :Barkface is first seen pressing cobwebs into Onewhisker's wounds after WindClan was ambushed by the newly formed TigerClan. He is shown to be in a tense mood, shown after he snapped at Onewhisker, telling him to stay still. :Later, he helps heal injured WindClan cats during the battle with BloodClan. He is seen guiding the injured into the safety of some undergrowth to help them, along with Cinderpelt, Fernpaw, Littlecloud and Mudfur. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Barkface is now getting older, but he still remains as WindClan's medicine cat. Leafpaw and the other medicine cats meet up with him at the source of one of the moorland streams. When Leafpaw wants to stop and rest, Barkface says that apprentices have no stamina, and it is said by Leafpaw that he favors himself when he sounds grumpy. :Later in the book, at the Moonstone, he motions for Mothwing to come and sit down with the rest of the medicine cats, until it is time to share tongues with StarClan. Moonrise :He is shown to be extremely hungry when he appears in this book; he is described as a walking skeleton because of the starvation in WindClan. Barkface tells the other medicine cats at their half-moon gathering why WindClan is starving; Twolegs had been poisoning the rabbits, making them unsafe to eat, and that many cats had died already from the sickness. He warns Mothwing away from a dead rabbit before telling them this. When Leafpaw suggests they bury it, Barkface says there is no point, that no cat would touch it now. Dawn :Barkface appears at Fourtrees with Tallstar and Crowpaw, and other Clan cats. When there is no sign from StarClan, and there is a brief argument between Tallstar and Firestar, Barkface leads Tallstar back to the WindClan camp, ready to support him if need be. :During the journey to the Clans' new home, when he sees Tallstar's strength failing, Barkface suggests they should find a place to rest before continuing. He helps Leafpaw find an herb for Morningflower, as her paw was raw from walking, and he comments that the leaves they were using looked a little like something WindClan used on the moors. Later, when the Clans find the Tribe of Rushing Water, he suggests that the most tired and weak cats should take the nests, and the others could rest where they could find space. He also comments that the Clans' were safe from the snow and the wind in the Tribe's cave. Starlight :Barkface is seen helping his frail leader, Tallstar, along with Onewhisker, a WindClan warrior. :Later, Barkface calls Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker to him, saying that Tallstar wants to see them. He missed the part when Tallstar declares Onewhisker his deputy and successor, as he was off collecting herbs for Tallstar. Tallstar dies right when he gets back. :Barkface gratefully accepts help from Leafpaw when he did not have enough herbs to care for his two sick elders, Darkfoot and Morningflower. :Later, Leafpaw comes to tell him about the Moonpool, and he is seen the next night at the Moonpool. He had offered to take Onewhisker to the Moonpool the next day, but Onewhisker says that Barkface shouldn't make the journey twice in two days, and that he had waited a long time to get his name and nine lives, and he could wait some more. Twilight :Barkface meets with Cinderpelt, Leafpool, and Littlecloud on the way to the Moonpool. He tells them that Onestar is a strong leader. His tone of voice is neutral, which shows that he's not going to talk to them about any difficulties in WindClan. :Barkface becomes excited when he tells the other medicine cats that he found huge, tall clumps of Goldenrod on the WindClan moors. :When they reached the Moonpool, Barkface stands back to let Cinderpelt go down the pathway first. :Once they have all finished dreaming, they discuss what they dreamed about, because it was all the same thing. Sunset :Barkface tells Leafpool how sorry he is to hear about Cinderpelt's death. Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, hadn't heard the news, and is utterly shocked after he hears about it. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Barkface takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. :Later, Tallstar comes to Barkface in a dream, saying dogs will soon invade WindClan territory; later, it was found that Jaypaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, was secretly listening to the conversation between the two cats. Dark River :Barkface mentions that Morningflower, a WindClan elder, is strong again after contracting greencough; but Jaypaw can tell Barkface doesn't believe Morningflower's strength will last much longer. Outcast : Eclipse :While at the Moonpool, Barkface and Leafpool are extremely quiet and tense; this is mainly due to how ThunderClan and WindClan are in a fierce dispute over prey. After Willowshine's full medicine cat journey, he asks StarClan to grant Willowshine's wish that they will continues to guide her for the rest of her life. Long Shadows :Barkface is regretful and awkward to Jaypaw when exchanging greetings, and voices his thought that Littlecloud would stay loyal to StarClan, but tells the other medicine cats that it would be best to go on to the Moonpool without him. At the next Moonpool meeting, Barkface is present at Jayfeather's naming ceremony, and grunts, "Well done," as Jayfeather passes him, and wishes StarClan would send Jayfeather a good dream. Sunrise :Barkface is seen urgently talking with Onestar when the ThunderClan patrol arrives to question WindClan about Ashfur's death. Lionblaze thinks he was sharing grave news with Onestar. At the Moonpool meeting, Barkface decides not to wait for Mothwing and Willowshine because the medicine cats have a lot to get through that night, although they catch up. Barkface tells Jayfeather that he knows the Clan leaders came to ThunderClan to talk to Firestar about Sol, and points out that it must have been a very hard decision for Firestar to make. Barkface voices that he doesn't think any of the medicine cats should voice their opinions of whether taking Sol into ThunderClan was the right or wrong thing to do. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice ''Night Whispers Sign of the Moon :Barkface is revealed to have died of old age in between ''Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice at a Gathering at the beginning of the book. His apprentice, Kestrelflight, had now taken his place as WindClan's sole medicine cat. :When Jayfeather walks into Kestrelflight's dream, Barkface is seen with an ancient WindClan warrior, Daisytail. The two StarClan warriors, like the cats who visited Flametail, Jayfeather, and Willowshine, tell Kestrelflight to break off bonds with the other medicine cats. : :He is first seen when Jayfeather is in StarClan. He is standing by a clump of thyme pointing out something to Flametail. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He, along with Jayfeather, Mothwing, and Littlecloud, measures how long each line of stones is. Quotes References and Citations Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Medicine Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Supporting Character Category:StarClan Cat Category:Sign of the Moon characters